dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Connor Guerrin
Connor is the son of Arl Eamon Guerrein and Arlessa Isolde and nephew of Bann Teagan Guerrein. Background You first meet him at Redcliffe when the player finds out that he has been possessed by a Demon, and that he is responsible for the swarms of undead which were inhabiting the castle. Connor will occasionally have brief moments of lucidity, coming around only to find that he's lost time and has absolutely no clue what is going on. In order to exorcise the demon from Connor the player is given a few options. They may take out all their frustration and anger on the poor boy Connor, ending his life while banishing the demon or send a Mage into the dreamworld called the Fade to destroy the demon in its own realm. Involvement If the player chooses to kill Connor he will have to go and locate Connor when the boy flees in terror from the main hall. Leliana and Alistair take exception to the PC following this path, as Connor is only an innocent. Weeeeeeell.... Innocent enough anyway. It's not like the contract with the demon is really in writing. Another path is to allow Jowan to perform the Blood Magic ritual, using Arlessa Isolde as a sacrifice to open the portal to the dream realm in which a mage enters to defeat the demon itself. If you choose to do the ritual then the mage will be transported to a half and half spirirt world, in which the player must play solely as the mage to explore and seek out the demon. Note: You must have a Mage in your party to pursue this path, only mages can enter the Fade . The player can also defer making a decision immediately and instead go to the Circle of Magi to get more mages to assist in performing the ritual. This is an excellent opportunity to complete the Circle of Magi quest. Nothing will advance in Redcliffe while you're gone, so selecting this option will not kill the Arl or Connor. This option will get you the most approval from your morally minded companions with Alistair, despite saying that killing Connor might be the only option, finally admitting he's glad that course of action was taken. For those of you that have a morbid sense of Irony.... The only way to unlock Blood Mage is while you're in the Fade (unless you have the Warden's Keep DLC). After you have beat down that pesky Desire Demon making poor Connor's life miserable, she will offer to teach the PC (mage only) Blood Magic in exchange for her life. She then agrees to leave the boy alone for "a time" and come back to haunt him later. So, now you've saved the boy's mother, only so she can watch him fall once again! MWWWAHAHAHAhahahahha.. ha.. haha... heeee. Whew! Strategy Defeating Connor is quite simple, just use the noraml tactics and go in en masse, making mages/archers priority if any are present. Once you find the Demon, she will spawn a number of times, first just by herself who you will easily defeat, other times she will spawn Ash Wraiths alongside her. Before you do this quest make sure your mage is levelled up enough, as taking on the demon and 3 Wraiths alone is tough. Always use either cold or wind spells on the wraiths as they are ideal. When you face the demon for the final time, she will have far more HP. You will confront the demon in a circle pattern of stones. Once you have done away with a good chunk of her HP, she will create 5 of herself, each on one of the stones. Knock these out quickly as she is using this to replenish her HP. Once you have knocked four of them out, the fifth one is the actual demon, or you can also get lucky and first time choose the real demon amongst all the fakes and the others will disappear. She doesn't take too much to bring down and will freeze your character regularly if she can in hopes of crippling you in the battle. If you're well levelled though, this battle is a cake walk. Quotes Trivia See also * Arl Eamon Guerrein * Arlessa Isolde * Bann Teagan Guerrein External links